The Devil and the Skeleton
St. Poplar was the next stop for the Chateau Pirates. They needed a popular town for a couple days of hiding out. Especially after the chaos and confusion which occurred at Banaro Island. To think that his own little battle against that brat would be spoken about in the same breath of the famous battle between Flame Fist Ace and the evil Pirate Emperor Blackbeard. And worst, imagine the horror of the citizens of the famous island suffering the same destruction as their predecessors! Chateau felt immensely guilty for the collateral that his little scuffle caused. But that squirt daring to step against him couldn't go unpunished. As a member of the Super Rookies, Chateau had a reputation to keep. They'll be alright. Chateau told himself as he thought about the citizens of Banaro. He turned his attention to the approaching island. His low eyes scanning for any particular ships already docked. Meeting other Super Rookies often met chaos would ensue. And Chateau didn't want to bring anymore attention to his crew who worked diligently at their own task upon the ship. "We'll use St. Poplar to restock our supplies. Hopefully there won't be any Marine stragglers hanging about." Chateau spoke aloud. These past few months had been hectic. From nearly being captured by other pirates to constant wars against marines...It felt like this world called Paradise was actually hell. And to think that this was the lighter of the two halves of the Grand Line. But Chateau felt himself getting stronger. He'd gained further control over his transformations and even expanded his power throughout continuous battle. Even his human form withstood more damage and dealt out some serious pain. The Gentleman was becoming quite the seafaring warrior. If only he could see the growth. That's right...Chateau hadn't thought of him as much lately. With his new crew and these chaotic adventures, the ebony captain found himself living his own life. Acquiring his own dream. He couldn't lie...Seeing such a high bounty under his picture ignited something within his stomach. Chateau wanted to keep growing. Maybe...this was the life that he wanted Chateau to live. A life that Chateau chose himself. Regardless, the captain stood at the end of the ship. He needed some time to take some stuff off of his mind. The others can take care of the ship. And so, as the ship approached St. Poplar, Chateau bent down and leapt off of the Antoinette. He flew through the air before landing on the island. A graceful maneuver for one dressed as finely as he. Chateau looked back to the approaching ship before walking deeper into the town. The town was brimming with activity. Despite everything that had happened in the past, people were getting to work, talking with each other, and overall just having a good time. Even in a world like this, that is brimming with battles, conflicts and pirates, people were having a good time. Compares to most other places, St. Poplar is usually rather quiet. At least, until pirates get involved somehow. There was in fact, another pirate crew on the island right now. A pirate crew that has been around for 10 years, but has caused surprisingly little trouble in towns. Lead by a charismatic captain, they've still managed to make a name for themselves. The Dastardly Devil Pirates. Meanwhile, in an antique shop... "WHAT do you mean this artifact isn't worth anything? Just look at it! Its perfectly oval shape! Its magnificent, blue color! This is the most incredible sapphire you could ever find on the seas, and you DARE tell me it's fake?!" A tall man with wild, red hair was arguing with the antique shop owner. He was offering him a blue stone. That is indeed what it is. A blue stone. Nothing more, nothing less. And he's trying to sell it off as a sapphire. "Look, sir, i already i told you multiple times that this is not a real sapphire! It's not worth anything, now stop bothering me, because i am not buying it off you!" The antique shop owner told him. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" The red haired man said, as he sat down on a chair. The bargain continued. The two of them arguing was loud enough that it could be easily heard from outside. In the back of the shop, there was a young girl with similar red hair as that of the man, just looking around if there is anything interesting. This was in fact the daughter of the arguing man. There was nothing interesting in here. And while her father and the antique shop owner were arguing, she decided that she might as well leave the shop. There must be something more interesting outside perhaps. Leaving the antique shop, the young girl began to wander through town, looking at every window, at every person, and at every animal. But no, there were no good to take. "What a bummer!" The girl quietly said to herself. She didn't feel like going back to the antique shop again, so she would instead return to her crew. The crew of the Dastardly Devil Pirates. But the dock looked a little more crowded. In fact, there seemed to be another ship that just stopped by! And it had its own flag too. And it is pretty big too. A place like that must certainly have something of interest. But if it just docked, then it is very likely that there is a lot of people on the ship still. How exciting! The girl had a soft grin appear on her face, as she went in a straight line towards the ship. "Alright, fine... i'll buy it. But don't think i'll do this nonsense with you ever again!" said the antique shop owner. After enough arguing and overly exaggerated descriptions, he finally bought it off the man for a grand total of 100,000. "Aaaaa- hahaha! A pleasure doing business with you, my good man." He said after selling off a totally worthless rock. "Alright Hanako, we are done here. Let's get something to eat for us and our crew! Hanako! Hanako?" The man looked around for his daughter in the antique shop. He even looked inside some of the vases that stood around. Maybe she was hiding in one of them. "Hanako?! Gah... not again. Where did you run off to? Hanaaaaakooooo?!" He rushed outside the shop and immediately went in the exact opposite direction of where his daughter went. "Ugh, my Dearest Devilish Daughter, why do you have to do this to your old man all the time?" He mumbled as it was now time to go look for his daughter. Again. Chateau had spent several hours scouring throughout the small town. Of course a handful of troublemakers recognized him. But they refused to step forward for there was a reason behind his frightening bounty. That and the news of Banaro Island spread across the seas like wildfire. So the captain had not the slightest worry for his crew's little pitstop. The chances of someone messing with them was slim to none. The ebony captain stepped upon the Antoinette. His arms covered up to the shoulder in bags. This should be enough to cover us for several weeks. Chateau thought to himself as he placed the bags down. For the first time in weeks, the ships was rather empty. Which meant that the others were about causing their own problems. They better be picking up supplies dammit. He smirked. But something was amiss. Not that anything stolen or vandalized. No...as if something had been added in their absence. He could feel it in the pantry. Raiding their already barren cupboards. Something crawling into the secret space which Chateau kept for himself. A hole filled with sweets he stole throughout this journey. He quickly moved the bags to the side and approached the door to the ships kitchen. Pressing it slightly so that he would enter slowly. The sight of a child put his heart at ease! "Madame," Chateau began. "Who are you and why're you raiding my ship? If you're hungry let me prepare a better meal for you!" Hanako had used her keen nose to smell out the sweet stuff from the ship. Since there wasn't anyone to stop her, she used the chance to take some of the stuff with her. But, she didn't expect that she'd be discovered this quickly! Hanako was surprised for sure. Although, what surprised her even more was the fact that the man who caught her didn't try to kick her out right away! Must be someone friendly. Pirates usually aren't this friendly to her, so maybee it wasn't a pirate ship after all. But now she must come up with a good excuse to not seem suspicious. "Raiding? Oh, uh, i wasn't trying to raid your ship, sir. In fact, i didn't even know this was your ship! It looked a lot like the ship that i came here with! Some things were off though, but i just noticed the aroma of sweets so that's what attracted me! Please excuse my intrusion" Hanako came up with a quick lie, put the candy she had in her hands back where she got them from, and went right towards the nice man to shake his hand. Stealing from someone who's this nice to her, even though he caught her in the middle of stealing something would just make her feel bad. It's easier to steal from strangers or people who've been mean to her. "My name is Bravado Hanako! My friends call me Hana-Chan!" She introduced herself. Meanwhile... Her father was sprinting through town looking for his daughter. No better place to check than literally every place. He went into random houses, just to walk in on people minding their own business, and rightfully being shocked. Afterwards, he walked out and went to the next house. This went on and on until someone approached him. "Hey, you can't just bust into everyone's home like that! Just who do you think you are?!" A young man asked him. "Who i am? WHO I AM?! Well, let me tell you! I am a devilish captain! A despicable being! A Dastardly Devil! I. AM. BRAVADO DIEGO! Captain of the Dastardly Devil Pirates! And i will NOT rest until i have found my daughter, who has run off somewhere... agaaaaain! HANAKO! STOP DOING THIS TO YOUR POPS!" And after that little exchange of words, he continued running. The young man he just talked to scratched his chin and looked at the people surrounding him. Everyone was very confused. But he did act like a lunatic, so believing his claim of being a pirate is nothing unbelievable. Expecially since he entered people's homes without permission. A nice, quiet day just got a whole lot more questionable. "Madame Hana-chan!" Chateau said with a warm smile. Now for the first rule of Xenia! She was a guest to his ship. And a pure one indeed. A refreshing sight upon the seas where he'd almost lost his life numerous times. So while others would've contemplated selling this girl to slavery, Chateau felt an innate desire to protect her with his entire being. The ebony captain went to his secondary stash. Punching through a cabinet and lifting a hidden panel to reveal even more treats. "Madame Hana-chan, please be my guest!" He offered. "Come," Chateau brought a massive plates of treats to a nearby table. "Tell me more about your ship! And eat till your hearts content. After you're done I'll escort you back home and pick up some more treats for your journey." Chateau said with a genuine smile. Finding someone like this really wasn't easy. After all, due to being a pirate, people will often times not trust her, or just turn her over to the authorities. But, he must not know of her, or just not mind her! Surprising, considering how she's been known for stealing. But any normal girl would've considered running away by now. Not her though! Not because she's unaware of stranger danger, but because this man doesn't seem to have any ill intentions. Not passing down on his offer, she got herself comfortable and treated herself with some of the treats. Hanako laughed happily! "Nyaaa-- heheheheheeee!" "About my ship- well, it's technically not MY ship, but rather my father's ship. It's made out of red planks of wood, and we've got a flag on it that looks like a skull with a red cross behind of it!" She told him. Although, thinking about it, a classic Jolly Roger is normally decorated with a skull. So did she already give away the fact that she is in fact a pirate? Hanako didn't think this through. But no need in getting distracted and instead just eat some more for the time being. She wonders what her father is doi-- BONK! The sound of a wooden door getting a hole punched through it. Or rather, headbutted through it. And the head that was used? The head of her father. Bravado Diego. He had checked almost every house at top speed. But he didn't find her anywhere. He then quickly figured out that she must've went to the docks. And when he arrived... he heard his daughter's laughter coming from a stranger's ship! Why would she have a reason to laugh? There was... a total stranger with her! Giving her candy?! "Yoooouuuu FIIIIEEEEND! You were luring in my daughter with CANDY so you could KIDNAP her! Why youu.. you... uuuuurgg..." He was struggling to pull his head out of the hole in the door. He was pulling with all of his might, and eventually, he got out. Not by getting his head out of the door, but by pulling out the entire door. His head was still stuck in it, and thus his outfit was now decorated with the most refined kind of necklace: A door. "D-daddy! This is just a big misunderstanding. Mister, i am sorry! This is my father, and he gets easily angered about anything that related to something happening to me! Please forgive him! Aaah! Dodge! Dodge!" Hanako warned the man as her father was charging at him, heads first. "Take this, you vile cretin! DASTARDLY DEVIL DOOR DASH!" The Dastardly Devil Door Dash. A special move of Bravado Diego, where he charges at an enemy like a bull with an entire door stuck around his neck. Chateau was shocked by the little girl's history. A pirate? At her age?! How amazing she was! But his admiration would be short lived by the man who decided to wear his door as a fashion accessory. No way this creep could be the father of the precious little girl besides him! This had to be the ploy by the devil. The man called himself the devil after all. Chateau would be worst than the devil to allow Madame Hana-chan to succumb to such evil! "Madame Hana-chan is no daughter to such a fiend!" Chateau barked. He jumped from the chair and launched himself at the Dastardly Devil. Using his own newfound strength to challenge the man. But rather than use a door, Chateau grabbed a chair and slammed its legs against the wood. He pushed and pushed in hopes of slamming the man outside the kitchen. "I'll protect you from this devil, Madame Hana-chan!" Chateua roared as he continued to push. "He's..so...strong!" He found his legs quivering as his body was being pushed back by the man's massive muscles. Still, the thought of the evil things that this man obviously wanted to do pushed Chateau farther. As his legs buckled down and he continued this pushing war in an attempt to save Madame Hana-chan. In the meantime, a new ship just suddenly arrived. Green wood, and signature white flags with a very special symbol on it. Without a doubt, this was the ship of the Marines. Not difficult to tell, seeing how the upper flags even have text saying "Marine" printed onto it. The person leading the course of this ship was none other than Citra, "Gold Eyes." Citra came to this town to ask around for information regarding a specific pirate and his Devil Fruit. She saw the other ships alright. Two nearby ships. Two recognizable flags. As a Marine, she has vast knowledge about the pirates that cause trouble around Paradise. Chateau Pirates, and Dastardly Devil Pirates. She really didn't need a pirate encounter right about now. They are just going to just her precious time. Frankly, she'd prefer it if she didn't have to deal with either of them. After docking, she jumped off and headed towards the town, and not the pirate ships that were just sitting there. Nope, not a chance. "Marines are here! Thank goodness, we are saved!" someone yelled from afar. "Oh, dammit..." Citra said to herself. What did she even expect? She really didn't care about what the pirates were doing. She just wanted to go around ask questions. But no, people just kept going: "Pirates! Do something! That one guy is really dangerous! That guy entered homes without permission! Do something!" and it REALLY annoyed her. "ALRIGHT FINE, I'LL CHECK IT OUT, BUT SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHES WHILE I AM AT IT!" She screamed with her high-pitched, young sounding voice. The people just cheered like she already saved the day, which just pissed her off even more! Be quiet, for crying out loud! She approached one of the ships, when suddenly she heard screaming coming from the ship. "ᴰᵃˢᵗᵃʳᵈˡʸ ᴰᵉᵛᶦˡ ᴰᵒᵒʳ ᴰᵃˢʰ" ...what in god's name? Is she dealing with pirates, or circus actors? But then again, this guy did just scream out his own name loud and clear. Guess the pirates got into a fight? All the better for her. That meant she could just turn around and walk away, because the problem will take care of itsself. And NOTHING will go wrong! Meanwhile, Diego was still running forward, even while being pushed back! It looked like he was running in place, but was slowly edging himself forward. A chair in the way is not the gentlemen's kind of battle. Although, neither is using a door. This battle really didn't have to happen and is only going on because Diego isn't patient enough to assert a situation and talk about things calmly. Expecially not when it's his daughter that was involved. Hanako couldn't bear watching this, and knew she had to stop her father somehow before he'd hurt the friendly man! But even he seems to be confused. Not believing that it actually is her father. At first she tried to help the man by pushing him from behind, but she had no physical strength to speak of. Thus, it was a futile attempt. "No matter how long you try and push against me, i will eventually get to you, and when i do, i will rope you up, hanging from a ceiling and use you as a punching bag!" Diego hissed. He was too blinded to even negotiate, even with his own daughter. "THAT'S IT! You've forced me to unleash an even more powerful move! IT'S OVER! DASTARDLY DEVIL DOOR DASH DELUXE!" The Dastardly Devil Door Dash Deluxe. An even more powerful version of the Dastardly Devil Door Dash, where he runs towards an enemy like a bull. But with even greater speed. His legs in a fast circular motion, which made them look like there were two giant wheels attached to his lower body. The friction of his feet violently rubbing against the ground creating sparks. too "W-what!" The only word Chateau could manage before the powerful, bullish charge sent him soaring through the walls of his ship. He dropped the chair and grabbed hold of the door in order to keep Diego on him. This demonic attack was perhaps one of the strongest upon Paradise. Sadly the captain couldn't access his own super moves in fear of further destroying his own ship. One of the biggest weaknesses of his own power. Still, Chateau waged on. I have to do something. The captain thought to himself. Each collision with a wall causing him to grimace in an annoying tingling. An almost desperate plea for his body to think of something. Only when he noticed the approaching wall did he begin to act. As Diego pushed him back, Chateau quickly jumped into the air and pressed his feet against the wall which he used to climb upward. Allowing him to effectively flip over the Dastardly Devil. A clever plot befitting of the famous Skeleton Captain. Chateau needed to get outside and fast. Before the man mastered the power of the Dastardly Devil Wall! He dashed through the open walls and towards the ship's pantry where he grabbed the girl's hand. "Come on Madame Hana-chan, we have to get away from here." A warmness radiated from his voice. A sign that Chateau would Take a bullet to the heart before letting her fall into the Dastardly Devil's hands. He gently pulled her towards the edge of the ship before jumping over. "Where's your ship, Madame Hana-chan?" Repeated crashing awoke the black ball of fur which slept in the corner of the captain's cabin. Her ears perked up at the sudden destruction. Was the ship under attack? Did they need her assistance? She perched up and stretched her back in a comforting arch. Without a doubt, she knew there existed few things upon the seas capable of besting her master. But...interrupting her midday nap was a grave sin. Minuit approached the window and watched her captain dash off with...a little girl? The midnight kitten meowed in confusion. Her head cocked. She turned in hopes of getting some information about the events which transpired. "Meow?!" A shocking growl followed by a sharp hiss. The signature of the marines followed by the furried human not too far off. Things were getting more and more confusing by the minute. Yet Minuit knew what she needed to do. The darkest blue cat leapt off the dresser and crawled into her favored cape before dashing throughout the door. While Citra was walking away, she only heard even more mayhem going on. These pirates must really be going at it. The citizen were just staring her down, like "Why isn't she doing anything?" kind of staring. The mink showed her teeth in frustration. If she doesn't do anything now, they are just going to get suspicious. Thus she turned back around, only to hear yet another scream. Another special move or something? They must be serious about this. Or, there is just a total whackjob going to work in there. She turned back around, and REALLY headed for the ship this time. And no turning around! Picking this Marine job had its ups and downs. There was something! A man, holding a young girl by the hand. But now that she got a look at them, she could quickly determine that those were in fact Noir Chateau and Bravado Hanako! The girl looked scared... could it be that he's kidnapped her? Then that scream from before must've been her crazy father, trying to get her back. Well, this is an awful situation. Does she have to beat up Chateau for kidnapping her? Beat up both because both of them are pirates? Chateau is more notorious, so if she beats up both, then she'll do it to him first! "But hold on... what's this smell?" Citra quietly said to herself. Her sensitive nose picked something up. A smell. An AWFUL smell. A smell that just makes her... really angry. It was coming from the ship. Instead of heading towards the pirates, she instead headed onto the ship. That smell... it couldn't be... A small black figure! It was quick! It was fuzzy! It was furry! It was... it was... "A CAT! GRROAAAAAAAAH" Citra entered a state of unrivaled rage. Her war-cry was so loud that it echoed throughout the entire town. She couldn't believe it... there was a cat of all things! SHE HATES CATS! Stupid, little, annoying, furry bastards! She couldn't care any less about the two pirates right now. That cat had top priority now. And thus, the chase began. This crazy turn of events has escalated quickly. Hanako was now with Chateau, and incredibly confused. She was so baffled that she didn't even know how to react. Expecially because she saw that Marine ship, and that fuzzy person get angry about some cat and screaming so loudly that it was impossible not to hear it. And her father was still actively dashing through the ship. Her eyes have gone swirly, and her mind could no longer really comprehend what was going on. "Ughuuu... i am sorry, Mister. I feel weird..." Hanako said, too overwhelmed with what was happening, her instincts told her to just hide somehow. And with almost no control over it, her body was changing. Starting from the feet, slowly going upwards, her body vanished and was instead replaced with colorful, shiny clouds. Slowly drifting away. Being so overwhelmed about the situation, she used the powers of her Devil Fruit to turn herself into nebula clouds and just slowly drifted away. CRASH! PLO-SPLOOSH! Diego had dashed through the whole ship, leaving giant hole, after giant hole, after giant hole. Until he came out the other side of the ship, and landed in the water. The door was helping him stay afloat, and he finally cooled down a little. At least, until he looked back towards the docks and saw the colorful clouds. His daughter was forced to use her Devil Fruit abilities to escape from the man trying to kidnap her! Now he's done it. Diego was furious! He kept moving his legs and changed course. Swimming at high speed like a machine towards the dock, and jumping of the water. Blocking out the sunlight before the man who took his daughter, his shadow ominously casted down upon him. His anger was so great that his body heat skyrocketing, causing the water on him to vaporize. And yes, he still had that door around his neck. "My daughter... the only time i've seen her use her Devil Fruit ability was when she was threatened, or was trying to help someone out. Seeing how there wasn't anyone TO help out, it was obviously the first reason. You, sir, have angered me to the point where i am unable to let out my fury. Do not worry, my Dearest Delightful Dastardly Daugter. I WILL take care of this scoundrel with nothing but my own bare hands..." He proclaimed, before reaching behind himself and miraculously pulled out a ridiculously gigantic sword. Diego was already really tall, but that sword was even bigger than himself! It's colored red too, with golden decorations. It was made to fit him, it seems. Although it was just redesigned a little to fit him. "...my own bare hands WRAPPED AROUND THE HILT OF THIS SWORD OF COURSE!" And without any announcement, he swung that massive sword down upon the kidnapper with great speed. It might be gigantic and way oversized, but he could handle it like it was nothing. Chateau was about to transform in order to capture the beautiful cloud that was Madame Hana-chan. But the sudden appearance of this angered man grabbed his attention. To think that this child possessed the power of a Devil Fruit! This must be the reason why he gave chase to the little girl! To seize such an awesome power for himself! How. Dare. He. The ebony captain quickly ducked to the side. Tumbling out of the way of the gigantic dagger coming down. The sword was shockingly large. It seemed like something he would use in his Goliath form. But more importantly, where the hell did this man pull the dagger from?! No way in hell he entered Chateau's ship with that massive dagger. Especially without the captain noticing. Still, he hadn't the time to actually worry about the dagger's size or sharpness. Chateau needed to survive this. And the way this man was charging at him made it incredibly hard. Transforming meant too much attention. And Chateau chose this island in hopes of laying low. But as the young girl continued to float upwards, he felt the desire to save her increase. Goliath. In but at a second, Chateau became a two story miniature giant which launched himself upwards in hopes of grabbing Madame Hana-chan. His massive boney hands swinging, despite a lack of information regarding her mysterious powers. "Madame Hana-chan!" The gentle giant called out for her. "Giant!" A woman screamed in fear. "An ugly giant is attacking our town!" A man joined the chorus. The nearby townsfolk started to panic. Running in all directions in fear of the massive pirate who chased after the pretty cloud. But Chateau cared little for the nuisance. His sunken eye sockets aiming only for the girl. Minuit stopped in front of the dog mink. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the crowd running away from the two story giant. Of course her captain was in the middle of this chaos. And even worst, he found someone capable of matching his madness! She wanted nothing more to help...but this filthy mutt of a being was a potential threat. Minuit hissed once more. She hated dogs and marines. So a marine dog standing in front of her just made everything twice as worst! The midnight cat started walking to the side of Citra. She needed to make sure that this filthy mutt didn't get in the way of her master. Even if it meant battling the dirty beast. Her feline stride radiating the superior energy that she held over Citra. "Meow." Minuit threatened. "Meow Meow. Meow Meow." Sharp words alongside an even sharper glare. A visual dare for her nemesis to even take a step forward. This day started off so incredibly bizzare... just how could Citra let herself get into this situation. She should've just went to a different island. But fate wanted her to end up here. Fate wanted her to meet up with the most annoying animal on the Grand Line. Freaking. Cats. Citra angrily stared the cat down without ever moving her eyes off her. She was focused on the cat, and the cat alone. She heard screaming from behind, and panic. BUt her priority was on the pet of all things. "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone, you furry little bastard! I couldn't tell you just how much i hate your kind! I can smell you from afar, that's the only reason i noticed you! And i don't care about what is happening over there!" Citra told the cat, pointing over towards the action, and looking back for a second. Just what in the hell is going on? A giant trying to grab some colorful clouds while a lanky man is trying to swing at him with an oversized sword? The more she thinks about this situation, the worse it keds. "I really shouldn't have left bed today..." She turned back towards the cat, and raised her hand. Making a fist with her giant gauntlet. Channeling her electro through her arm and her gauntlet, causing lightning sparks to shoot off her fist. "I'll crush you like the insignificant bug you are, you stupid cat!" Citra yelled at the cat, before smashing her fast downward at incredible speed, despite wearing large, heavy gauntlets. Her electro violently sparking. She was REALLY angry at this random cat for some reason. Hanako meanwhile was still just drifting away while the conflict went on. Her father was angered way too easily. And she really didn't want to get into a fight if it meant hurting a friendly person. But then again, she also didn't want her father to get hurt. And she was rightfully surprised when the man she trusted suddenly transformed into a giant with a weird face. He looked... pretty creepy. His attempt to grab her ended up being futile, since she was intangible due to the powers of her Logia. Diego, whom had swung his sword at the man, was caught off guard when the man just turned into a weird looking giant. And him jumping was enough to dodge the sword! Good for him, because as the sword missed, it hit the ground with intense force instead! Causing a massive rupture in the ground and splitting half the dock appart! The ground was trembling from the impact, and the dock began to slowly fall appart! "You freaky fiend! Had i had known you could make yourself even more ugly, i wouldn't have decided to cut your face open! Guh! Did you have to dodge though?! The dock is falling appart! HANAKO! Try and float towards our ship! Daddy has hit the dock a little too hart it seems! Woaaahah-- ahaaa!!!" He was trying to keep his footing as the ground underneath him slowly began to crack as well. In his blinded rage, he didn't even think about holding back, and now he's in trouble too! The nearby stands of valuables and food were falling appart from the tremors. Should've set themselves up at a better place other than near the docks, it seems! Hanako heard her father talk to her, and heard the information about the docks breaking appart because he hit it too hard with his sword. The man... he transformed. It must be one of those Zoo-or whatever Devil Fruits her father has told her about! And if he falls into the water from the dock falling appart... he'll be in trouble too! And Diego couldn't save his own daughter because of what he had done! He was deeply regretting his actions right about now. It's all because of that cursed kidnapper! After he's managed to get out of this mess in one piece, and saved his daughter, he's gonna make sure he'll pay for ever laying his hands on his daughter! No matter how gigantic and ugly he makes himself! Chateau overheard the dastardly devil's pleas. So was this man her father? Something within his deepest spirit felt the warmness radiating from Hana-chan. A loving nature sprinkled with worry as the devilish man fell into the sea. How could someone as buff as he, who wields such a gigantic dagger with ease, have troubles swimming? Did he too eat a devil fruit? Regardless, Chateau decided to help his new little friend. The giant transformed into his human form, albeit without a left arm. Instead, a gigantic force wrapped itself around Diego's hair. Chateau yanked the muscular man from the water and tossed him towards a nearby building. The Gashadokuro arm emerging from his shoulder completely concealed beyond the touch of something skeletal. He immediately returned his attention to Madame Hana-chan. So she ate a Devil Fruit as well? She probably done so recently and hadn't learn to control it! "Madame Hana-chan, you have to calm down!" Chateau screamed. He took a deep breath. His arm appeared in its human state once more. However, his left leg became a gigantic skeletal appendage. Lifting him well above the town and even Hana-chan. He stood atop one of his Gashadokuro legs. "Devil Fruits are a part of you. No different from moving your body. Feel it. Control it. Breath. This is your power. You are not the powers!" "I can't stand getting wet again! But more importantly, my daughter is in danger and i need to-- hey what the hell are you doing?! Don't touch me! NO MY HAIR WHAT ARE YOU-- WEEEEEE'''EEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee!" '''BOOM! Diego was tossed towards a building, which he crashed into. His door necklace has finally been destroyed. Just what was this man thinking? Weird, big skeleton powers and an affinity for young girls?! What a despicable man! The more he had to think about it, the angrier he got! But it will all be fine, since this must be the power of a Devil Fruit, and thus if he gets submerged in the water as well, he'll be done for! But... so will be his daughter. Dammit! And he's too far away to save her now! Hanako was awfully concerned, which was difficult to see since... she didn't have a face in this form of pure nebula clouds. But she could hear and see regardless. The man used his powers just to get all the way up here and encourage her? If he doesn't hurry towards the town, the dock will crumble underneath his feet! She had to do something to help him. Controlling these powers was no easy task... but she had a general grip of it. Hanako floated towards the man and produced more nebula, wrapping around his body like a cloak. Increasing the amount of helium gas within her nebula, she managed to produce enough lift to pick up the man. Just in time as the dock was meeting its end just now, and was completely falling appart. Her head plopped out of the cloud, and she looked at him with a wide smile. "Mister, i will use my powers to carry you and get you away from the dock! These skeleton powers are also from one of those Devil Fruits, right? You'd be in big trouble if you landed in the water! My daddy told me all about the risks of having a devil fruit powers!" Hanako told him. Slowly drifting away from the dock. While she had some form of flight with her powers, it wasn't exactly fast. In the distance, Diego watched, and thought she was going to pick him up to drop him into the sea! But no, she's helping him?! What is this madness?! Why is she assisting him? A few moments later, they were far away from the dock, and Hanako gently put the man down on the ground. Floating back down in her nebula form, and transforming back into her regular self. She looked towards the building where her father was looking from. "Daddy! You overreacted again! This man isn't bad! He's nice! He never tried to kidnap me. But you just wouldn't listen again! Daaaddy!" Hanako angrily stomped her foot onto the ground repeatedly with one puffed up cheek and an angry pout on her face. Chateau was shocked by the little girl's kindness. He'd been so focused on maintaining his own hybrid form while protecting that mad muscle-head that Chateau forgot he too, was standing atop a dock. And if not for the girl, the Skeleton Captain would've surely floated away to his own demise. Chateau watched, impressed by the girls resilience. But he still worried that she wouldn't learn to control her own powers. Which might one day lead to her death! Speaking of which... Chateau quickly stood before Madame Hana-chan as the devilish fiend appeared. "I'd no idea that Madame Hana-chan was your daughter. She was on my ship...and by Xenia I am obliged to treat her as a guest. And since she saved my life, I owe her my life in return." "Anything she needs, I'll return it a millionfold." Diego couldn't believe what he was hearing... his daughter would never lie to him. Which meant, that she really wasn't lying about this man. And everything seemed so obvious from the start! It couldn't have been yet another Dastardly Devil Missunderstanding?! He hates those a lot! They don't even have a nice ring to them! He leaped out of the building and landed a few feet before the two. Hearing how Hanako saved a stranger's life was just... so incredibly moving. No way he could've raised her like that! She was a kind soul at heart! "Hanako, you... you amaze me day after day. Truly, a man such as myself could've not asked for a better daughter. Great work.... oh, who i am kidding, WAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA! HANAKOOOOOOOOOOoooooo! Out of the blue he just suddenly bursted into tears. From acting all cool, to suddenly being so emotionally moved that tears were flowing out of his eyes. Him crying was so intense that he had to aim upwards to make sure that the rail gun of tears didn't hit either of them. The force of his crying was powerful enough to dig himself into the ground, until his crying echoes could be heard from a 40 foot deep hole as a fountain of tears shot out of it. Hanako was just casually grinning while this was happening. Yeah, this is a normal occurrence. Then, it suddenly stopped, and Diego calmly climbed back out of the hole he had just dug himself. Standing before his daughter and the stranger. "I am proud of you Hanako. You're a good girl. And my good girl can detect good people. Which means you must be one of them. Excuse me that we got on on the wrong foot. My name is Diego. I am captain of the Dastardly Devil Pirates, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Like he's just done a complete 180, he offered the man his hand to offer him a friendly handshake, like nothing over this ever happened. God if that man decided to weaponize those tears, the Grand Line would be destroyed in a matter of days. Still, Chateau was touched by the man's modesty. The ebony captain felt Diego's sincere heart and smiled. This pirate wouldn't hurt a fly. Which meant that sailing in this seas would be extremely dangerous for the duo. Chateau knew what he needed to do. Chateau kneeled down and looked his daughter in the eye. "Madame Hana-chan, you have the power of a Logia Devil Fruit. One of the rarest fruits of the sea. And there will be terrible people out there trying to hunt you down. But that also means you have potential to become one of the strongest warriors of the sea!" The captain looked to her father and smiled. "We have make sure you become strong enough to protect him. Just as he is strong enough to protect you. Is it alright if I help you? How long have you had your fruit?" Hanako put her hand on her finger as she began to think. She hasn't had her fruit for very long. In fact, she practically just got it. "I think it was about a month ago when i ate it. I haven't really had time to use its powers because it feels really strange to do so. Being able to do things you weren't able to at first is a really odd sensation, mister." Hanako explained. "Ah yes, it was about a month ago. I still remember the day when you accidently ate it. Of course, i am not mad or anything! I am in fact still glad that you finally have a way to defend yourself. And seeing how you used your powers to help someone is always admirable! You, sir, you have a Devil Fruit powers too, correct? That would explain your transformation." Diego added. "I do. I have what's called a Mythical Zoan. I can transform into a Gashadokuro." Chateau nodded to Diego. He wasn't too keen to hand over such vital information. But the ebony captain felt the kindness radiating from the duo. He felt their divine friendship growing by the second! Regardless, Chateau thought back to what the little one had just said. It was an extremely strange feeling to use one's Devil Fruit powers. As if another limb had grown but from within. There'd been instances where even sneezes ended up with Chateau transforming into a gigantic skeleton. Many houses had been destroyed by a massive skull exploding from the floor below. But his power became natural as he grew accustomed with his blessing and as he survived more battles. Perhaps now came the time to bestow this knowledge upon the young girl. "That is right, Madame Hana-chan!" Chateau gleamed as he turned his attention back to the girl. "How about this! As the young warrior of the sea, you must be prepared for battle. Why not a little friendly sparring match!" He rubbed her hair. "And I promise to take it as easy as possible. Just so you can get a hang of your fruit. Please feel free to go all out on me." "A sparring match?" Hanako asked with in a high tone. "I don't know about that, mister... expecially when you say that i can go all out. I have no intentions to hurt you. Thus i don't think we should do this, even if it's just for training..." Hanako looked down. She really didn't want to hurt this friendly man, even if it was just for training. Her father Diego saw the concern in her face, but even he thought that it would be a good idea to give her some training. Although, he doesn't have Devil Fruit powers. He had to convince his daughter somehow, and he already thought of the perfect way how! Diego put on a dramatic act. "Oh, my Dearest, Devilish, Dastardly Daughter! You are so correct! We could never hurt someone who turned out to be this friendly! We can fully trust him and be sure that he would never stab us in the back when we aren't looking!" Diego said with an incredibly sarcastic tone. He then turned around, away from Chateau, and began to slowly walk backwards to him. "Huh? What's this? I am being pulled backwards by a strange force! It couldn't be... YOU! Sir, it couldn't be you! Stop it! Nooooooo!" He then lightly bumped into Chateau while walking backwards, and suddenly went flying in the opposite direction! He jumped forward with great force and went flying towards yet another building! Leaving a perfectectly shape hole in the wall of it. "Oooh the agony! I've been backstabbed by someone i truested! If only there was someone to avenge me!" He yelled from afar. Hanako was not dumb, and thus knew exactly what just happened. She sighed and looked back Chateau. "I... i guess i will spar. But, i won't go overboard, i promise. Should we do it right here?" Chateau was utterly shocked by the man's sudden act. But he started to learn that he shouldn't be surprised by anything his new friend did. The performance, by the way, had been the greatest he'd ever seen! And the keen eye of this little girl made Chateau want her to join his crew all the more. Yet only a true monster could separate father and daughter. "No please do go overboard, Madame Hana-chan. I want you to become strong enough so that when he tries that again and it doesn't work you can save the day." A slight warm grin as Chateau stood up and took several steps back. "I've fought countless marines and defeated pirates more than twice your age. I've even defeated two several Logia users. Trust me, I'm strong." Chateau fixed his jacket before smiling at the young girl. "Here, I'll let you attack me first." If he insisted on it, and really was strong, then maybe she will try and be a bit more rough. Even if she isn't going to like it. Hanako gave him a little nod, to let him know that she was going to try her best. He is probably just as tough as her father, and she can't really put a scratch on her father even if she wanted to. Hanako turned herself into a large cloud of Nebula, and began to produce more and more of it. Growing large enough to eventually cover the entire dock, or at least the part that wasn't destroyed, in colorful clouds. Overpowering the air with the gases found in the Nebula. Meaning that there is no more oxygen to support breathing. While she was unaffected by it, anyone caught in her nebula wasn't. Being trapped in it for too long will lead to loss of oxygen, and eventually passing out. This was her most painless method to taking care of enemies, even if it was rather cruel. And once caught in it, seeing anything was impossible too. For someone trapped inside the nebula cloud, it would look like they are trapped in the middle of outer space with no clear direction to an exit. Jumping out of it wasn't an easy task either, because the nebula clouds quickly spread upwards to cover a larger area and making sure that the people caught in it would pass out. She felt bad doing this to the nice man... CAT/dog Minuit hissed at the dog. What a filthy mutt! She quickly leapt to the side of the approaching marine. Using her feline agility and maneuverability to dance around the giant smash. The electric shock reminded her of her own fur. Which was leagues cleaner and shinier than that filthy dog. The midnight cat quickly leapt off the ground and aimed to swipe her paws at the marine's face. Hoping to take out an eye with a ferocious swipe! Being a cat, it's no surprise that she could dodge. Those nasty things are just so slippery, which just pissed her off even more. A counterattack, huh? Any reasonable person would dodge, but Citra is not the kind of person to do that. Instead, she guarded her face with one of her fists, and sent her electro coursing through her arm. Sparks flying off her arm as she was blocking. "Come on you stupid rat, just try and hit me! See where it gets you!" Citra taunted the cat. The classic Block n' Shock. A stupid cat would never think about strategie, or the capabilities of a person. Expecially not a Mink such as herself. A natural born warrior... there is no way that a cat would even stand a chance against her. It's just a stupid little animal. In the background, she heard screaming, cracking and quakes. That fight over there must be quite intense-- GOODNESS THE WHOLE DOCK SPLIT APPART! Was that the giant's work? The lanky man's work? Either way, that's some incredible power. Maybe she should've priorizied the pirates instead of the cat to have avoided that... no... no, she did the right thing alright. Screw this cat in particular, she can always take care of the pirates later. Her job as a marine is not protecting docks, but beat up pirates. And this cat must be the pet of one of the pirates. So, she IS doing her job! Minuit was shocked, literally, as she landed on her side. The midnight cat slid quite a distance. She hadn't faced a mink before and lacked the slightest clue about this mysterious power. Maybe this wouldn't be a situation where she could hold back? After all, Midnight was facing against someone strong enough to call themselves a Marine. The black cat hissed. A puff of smoke exploded around her. When it cleared, the small feline was now twice as tall and standing on her hind legs. Her eyes were sharpened. A white spot covered her chest. "Meow!" She cursed. This wasn't no ordinary cat. The Chateau Pirates possessed a rarity. Two consumers of the Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit. The captain was one and his pet the other. "Meow!" Another taunt as the cat dashed at Citra. This time flipping above and aiming a downward kick at her shoulder. Her strength amplified in this form. Strong enough to break the stone beneath them. Citra was caught off guard and distracted by the transformation to the point where she didn't even notice that she got kicked in the shoulder just now! "UGEEH!" A grunt came from her mouth as she got struck. Her arm left like it could've been dislocated just now. Thankfully that didn't happen. A cat that can transform into another cat? That's like 2 cats in one. Which means she's twice as bad as a regular cat! "You little bastard! You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you? I've faced a lot of people with Devil Fruit powers before. Some tougher than others. Some not. You, though, are just a filthy stinking cat! And when you transform, you stay a cat! So you are still just as garbage as before!" She picked herself back up and let her electro flow though her arms once again. Both of her arms began glowing and sparking with electricity. She took a deep breath, before unleashing a wild flurry of relentless punches at incredible speed! "Try and block this! Electrical Pummel!" It's like she was facing her worst enemy of them all. That's how angry and violent she got.